1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical package, an optical lens and a backlight assembly having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an optical package capable of guiding light, an optical lens and a backlight assembly having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A direct illumination type backlight unit (BLU) having a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) includes a light guiding plate that diffuses light generated from the LEDs so that luminance of the direct illumination type BLU when viewed from a plane is uniform.
The light guiding plate includes polymethyl-methacrylate (PMMA) based resin. A refractivity index of the light guiding plate is about 1.5. The refractive index of the light guiding plate is greater than air so that a light incident into the light guiding plate is totally reflected from inner surfaces of the light guiding plate, thereby diffusing the light.
When a thickness of the BLU that is used for an LCD television receiver set or a monitor is decreased, a thickness of the light guiding plate is also decreased.
When the thickness of the light guiding plate is decreased, a mixing zone in which red, green and blue colors are mixed is decreased so that red, green and blue spots are displayed on the BLU, thereby decreasing the uniformity of the light generated from the BLU.
That is, when a thickness of the mixing zone is decreased, the red, green and blue spots that are caused by the LEDs are displayed on an LCD panel of the LCD device.